


It's never too early for christmas (at least, according to Wilford)

by snickers171



Category: Markiplier- Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas comes early kiddos, Fluff, I wrote this in 15 minutes but it's not terrible, M/M, featuring soft Dark and Wilford, literally just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickers171/pseuds/snickers171
Summary: Wilford really enjoys Christmas. One might even say he can be overzealous in reparation of the holiday. Oh well, Dark loves him anyway.





	It's never too early for christmas (at least, according to Wilford)

When Dark woke up, he didn’t expect Wil to be awake. Yet Dark laid alone in bed, with the blankets tucked around him as if he were a child. As lulling as the warmth under the covers was, Dark missed his boyfriend more and thus kicked his blankets off, shivering a bit when the cold air in the room hit him in a massive wave. Grumbling under his breath, he stood up and walked to the door, not bothering to get changed out of his pyjamas.  
The sight that greeted him when he stepped out of the room was certainly not what he expected. There was a black and silver wreath with red and blue highlights on the side of his door facing out towards the wall, and multi colored fairy lights were strewn against the hall’s walls for as far as they went. Dark watched in faint amusement as the lights nearest to him became monochromatic under the influence of his aura. Well, he knew what his boyfriend had been up to, at the very least.  
Dark followed the trail of fairy lights, impressed by how each ego’s room had its own unique wreath. Bim had a black and white one, Google had the four classic google colors, Host yellow and black, Dr. Iplier had blue and white, and so on and so forth. And, of course, Wilford’s own door had a pink and red wreath, adorned with what looked to be an ornament of a pistol was hanging off the bottom. Dark didn’t even bother hiding the smile on his face as he observed what couldn’t have been anything other than his boyfriend’s work.  
And a sweet scent wafting from the direction of the kitchen accompanied by the sounds of faint humming was telltale of more of Wil’s work. After turning the corner, Dark found himself in the kitchen, silently watching Wil from the entrance. Wil was…. A mess, to put it lightly. His hair was poofy and standing up in every direction with flour clumping the pink. And his clothes, which appeared to be a sweater of some sort (Dark could take a guess at what kind given the theme encompassing the sudden decor). Wilford was humming, holding an icing bag in his hands and carefully decorating what appeared to be a pan of sugar cookies.  
Dark walked closer to get a better look, peering at the pan from behind Wil’s shoulder. Each cookie was decorated differently with differing colors of icings and sprinkles and it brought a huge, genuine grin to his face. One he would hide with a stoney face in front of the other egos, but only around Wil would he allow it to show. It wasn’t that Dark cared for the festivities that; quite the opposite, he was somewhat opposed to what he used to consider a waste of time. But ever since he and Wil started dating, he found himself looking forward to the day that Wil started getting everything ready for Christmas, sometimes even counting the days on his calendar. Just seeing how excited his boyfriend was, Dark couldn’t find it in him to spite the holiday anymore.  
Speaking of Wilford, he had yet to notice Dark, having been too enraptured in his cookie decorations. So, Dark took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Wil’s waist, hugging his boyfriend’s back, resting his chin atop Wil’s shoulder. He felt Wilford tense up for a second, before relaxing once more and leaning into the embrace slightly.  
“Those are pretty. You’ve really outdone yourself this year.” Dark softly pressed a kiss against Wil’s cheek. Wil grinned wide, gesturing with his hand that wasn’t covered in frosting from using the frosting bag.  
“That one’s yours!” Wil grinned, and Dark looked at it. It was one of the bigger cookies, with what appeared to be dark chocolate frosting with red and blue sprinkles.  
“Thank you.” Dark glanced more carefully at the other cookies. He pointed to one that had white frosting with blue, red, green, and yellow sprinkles. “And that one’s Google’s?”  
“Yup! And that one’s Hosty’s!”  
“Am I correct in saying that one is Trimmer’s?”  
“Of course, my dear. What do you think for that one?”  
They played that game for the next few minutes until Dark had successfully identified every ego’s cookies. After that, he assisted Wilford in the creation of the rest of the cookies, for once not caring that he was making a mess of himself. It didn’t matter that he had flour and icing all over his skin and clothes. Wil had the widest, brightest grin as he dobbed icing onto a cookie. It didn’t matter that it was November and Christmas decorations were covering the building from wall to wall. It made Wilford happy. Dark couldn’t even bring himself to care when the other egos passed through the kitchen, already stunned from the spontaneous decorations and then they just gaped at Dark in casual clothes with a near goofy grin.  
Because Wil was there, giving him gentle kisses and a constant smile. And there wasn’t a thing in the world that Dark wouldn’t sacrifice for that, because of how much he purely loved Wilford, and loved seeing him smile.

…Even when Wilford wrapped lights around Dark, ignoring how they lost effectiveness the moment they came in touch with him (rendering them to gray), claiming that it was because Dark was the light of his life. Even then Dark loved him.


End file.
